


Кошка

by Naminohana



Series: Оммёдзи [2]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana
Summary: Хиромаса собирался было уйти, но вдруг внимание его привлекло очертание пляшущей на земле тени. Он видел мужчину, сидящего на коленях на земле, обхватившего свою любовницу, но вот в ее силуэте было что-то неправильное, а что Хиромаса никак не мог понять. Впрочем, это могло быть и от сакэ... Хиромаса решил все же убраться назад, но в этот момент он явственно увидел, как тень женщины махнула двумя тонкими хвостами.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Series: Оммёдзи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721068
Kudos: 8





	Кошка

1

— Время такое медленное!

Хиромаса громко вздохнул, осушил свою чарочку сакэ, небрежно отставил ее и откинулся назад, упираясь ладонями в дощатый пол.

— Хмм?

Это был первый обмен репликами за сегодня, с тех пор как они прошли на свое обычное место на веранде с видом на заросший сад Сэймэя. Хиромаса пришел, когда солнце золотило уже самый низ ворот, а назойливые летние насекомые спустились к земле. Впрочем, стоило войти в ворота, многоголосый стрекот переставал вызывать раздражение и скорее успокаивал. Сегодня Хиромаса специально старался не думать о том, окажется ли дома Сэймэй, когда проезжал мост Итидзё-модори, и ему было ужасно любопытно, знает ли Сэймэй о его приходе сейчас.

В глубине сада мелькнула легкая ярко-синяя ткань, и Хиромаса заинтересованно пошел следом. По саду расхаживала фигура, одетая в каригину, но Хиромаса не смог различить, женщина это или мужчина. Одежды были мужскими, но сикигами Сэймэя, а в том, что фигура была сикигами Хиромаса не сомневался и секунды, часто бывали одеты в мужское. Хиромаса сошел с тропы, собираясь подойти к незнакомке и хорошенько разглядеть ее, и в тот же самый миг, как нога его коснулась травы, фигура испуганно обернулась.

— Господин Хиромаса!

Но и увидев лицо Хиромаса так и не смог определить, кто перед ним. Внешность сикигами была, по обыкновению, прекрасна, но черты лица могли быть как женскими, так и мужскими, голос был мягким и приятным, но тоже не давал никаких подсказок. На лице отражалось смятение, будто сикигами была застигнута врасплох, и Хиромаса почувствовал себя неловко, словно сделал что-то не то. 

— Дома ли... Сэймэй?

Пробурчал он себе под нос, будто и не ждал ответа. Он не мог отвести глаз от духа, внешность ее казалась нестерпимо знакомой, но неуловимой, казалось, если он посмотрит еще немного, то непременно вспомнит, узнает...

— Поздновато задаешь свой вопрос, Хиромаса! — послышался весёлый голос со стороны дома. Разве обычно ты не спрашиваешь об этом на мосту?

Хиромаса посмотрел еще раз на смятенного сикигами и вернулся на дорожку, направляясь к дому. Сэймэй стоял перед входом, покачивая едва раскрытый веер в руке. Тонкие красные губы его улыбались.

— Мне было любопытно, прознаешь ли ты про мой приход, если я не буду о том спрашивать, проезжая мост.

— Оу?

— Так знал?

— Хиромаса, а о чем ты думал, когда проезжал мост?

— Интересно, удивится ли Сэймэй.

Вместо ответа Сэймэй улыбнулся еще шире, но быстро раскрыл веер и прикрыл им губы. Хиромаса вдруг почувствовал себя очень глупо.

— Но я же не спрашивал!

— Помнишь же, Хиромаса, имя — это одно из сильнейших сю. Оно связано будто ниточкой с вещью, которой принадлежит. И каждый раз, когда ты произносишь имя, ты будто трогаешь эту ниточку, и это движение может отозваться в самой сути вещи.

— То есть ты говоришь, что каждый раз, когда я говорю имя, его обладатель это чувствует?

— Не всегда и не все. Это ведь и от человека зависит тоже. Иного тронешь кончиком утиного пера, он дернется, а бывает, что кого-то палкой ткнешь, а он и не отзовётся. И имена бывают разные. Ниточка от некоторых совсем тонкая, тоньше шелковой нити, а от некоторых — похожа на священный канат.

— Разные имена — это как ты рассказывал в тот день, что мы ходили к Доману?

— Да. То имя, что Доман говорит остальным — ниточка тонкая, он может легко не обращать на нее внимания, если кто потянет.

— Значит, и Сэймэй — ниточка тонкая?

Лицо Сэймэя было ровным, он легко кивнул в ответ.  
Хиромаса облегченно выдохнул, почувствовав, что тяжелое волнение, сковавшее грудь, отступило. Он даже и не понял, что волновался, до тех пор, пока не перестал.

— Хорошо как, Сэймэй!

— Хорошо?

— Хорошо, что она тонкая и ее можно не заметить. Я подумал, что если каждый раз, как я говорю твое имя, ты знаешь об этом, это … — Хиромаса замялся, не зная, как закончить предложение. Брови Сэймэя удивленно поднялись, а глаза будто снова засмеялись.

— Это неудобно! Сколько раз в день при дворе произносят твое имя, и каждый раз тебя будто дергают? Это ведь никакого покоя не будет!

Имя Сэймэя при дворе и правда дергали часто, и в праздных беседах, и не очень. Никто не мог сравниться с ним в решении мистических загадок и трактованиях знамений, но обращаться к нему за советом решались немногие. А если и решались, то старались делать это с помощью Хиромасы. Хиромасу совсем это не тревожило — в виду его ранга и он был доступен не всем, а если кто отчаивался до такой степени, что пренебрегал этикетом, то дело и впрямь было серьезным, а значит, отчего бы не помочь?

— Я умею различать, кто дернул ниточку — Сэймэй совершенно захлопнул веер и пошел в дом, — будешь ли сакэ?

С тех самых пор они не говорили, только смотрели на вышедшую луну и пили сакэ. Хиромаса все не мог не думать об именах. С тех самых пор, как он узнал, что у Сэймэя есть другое имя — главное, мысль о том, что он, Хиромаса, его не знает, время от времени посещала его голову и тревожила. Он не знает, а кто знает? Родители знают, наверняка. Камо-но Тадаюки, он знает? Наверное, тоже знает… А кто еще? Сирабикуни? Хиромаса испустил тихий вздох и поспешно отогнал эту мысль. Узнав сейчас, что имя — «ниточка», он даже порадовался, что не знает главного имени Сэймэя. Тогда бы он постоянно думал о Сэймэе им, а если оно тот самый священный канат…

Этот вздох Хиромаса сдержать уже не смог, а как понял, что он был слишком громким, пришлось оправдываться

— Время такое медленное!

— Хмм?

Хиромасе казалось, все эти мысли изводят его вечность, но на деле, прошел едва ли час. Небо едва-едва приобрело ночную темноту, делая Луну ярче.

— Мне кажется, я пришел сюда давным-давно, а едва ли наступила ночь.

— Время, Хиромаса, тоже непростое. Когда ты рад, оно пролетает как пчела, а когда тревожишься — тянется как клейковина. Что тебя тревожит, Хиромаса? Неужели, тебе снова прислали песню, смысл которой ты не можешь разгадать?

Хиромаса нахмурился, вспоминая свой неловкий опыт в трактовании любовного стиха, адресатом которого, к тому же, оказался не он.

— Нет, мне не шлют песен, и ты сам знаешь, что стих тот был не ко мне.

— А ты расстроился, что не к тебе?

— Нет! Вспомни только, кто его послал! Мне повезло, что демоница не по мне тосковала.

— Так ты не расстроился, только потому, что она была демоница? А что, если бы то была простая дама, хотел бы, чтобы письмо было к тебе? — Сэймэй поднес к губам свою чарочку, но пить из нее не спешил и внимательно смотрел на Хиромасу.

— Нет, все равно не хотел бы., — смутился тот. Та песня была о безответной любви и о том, как плохо ее автору. Я не хотел бы становиться причиной таких чувств, у кого бы то ни было. Ни у человека, ни у демона.

— Хороший же ты человек, Хиромаса! — с чувством протянул в ответ Сэймэй, отпил, наконец, свое сакэ и довольно зажмурился.

Вновь замолчали. Теперь Хиромаса вспомнил о госпоже Горечавке, и в посмертии не сумевшей отпустить свою любовь к императору. Зачем только существам даны такие чувства, если все говорят, что смысл жизни в осознании, что все вокруг проходящее и страданий не стоит…

Пустившись мыслями снова куда-то не туда, Хиромаса встрепенулся и попытался отвлечь себя разговором.

— Сэймэй, а что это за сикигами была в саду? Она, казалось, меня испугалась.

Сэймэй поставил свою чашечку на пол и задумчиво на нее посмотрел. Хиромаса, опомнившись, потянулся к бутылочке, чтобы снова ее наполнить. Сэймэй поблагодарил его легкой улыбкой, но брать в руки не стал, вместо этого он положил руки на поднятое колено, и уперся в ладони подбородком, внимательно разглядывая Хиромасу.

— Просто, сикигами… Один из духов цветов моего сада.

— Я не видел ее раньше.

— Этот цветок из застенчивых.

— И знаешь, я не то, чтобы хорошо разглядел, но мне показалось, что она — мужчина.

— Оо?

— Да, и мне удивительно. Разве сикигами — не девушки? И почему эта тогда больше похожа на юношу?

— Сикигами не как мы, Хиромаса. Они… вроде как, все сразу?

— Все сразу?

— У них нет мужчин или женщин. Они просто есть. Они могут принимать форму, больше похожую на женскую или мужскую, но делают это по желанию. Тому цветку подходит эта форма.

— А они сами хотят быть такой формы?

— У них есть свои пожелания, но их можно и попросить.

— Попросить?

— Тот, кто наполняет их духовной энергией, может менять их форму. Большинство заклинателей формируют их сами, но мне больше нравится, когда они становятся теми, кем сами хотят.

— Значит, тот цветок в саду захотел быть таким?

— Да что ты так привязался к тому сикигами, Хиромаса? Неужто так понравился тот цветок?

Хиромаса смутился. Что-то во внешности сикигами не давало ему покоя.

— Нет, что ты, просто мне удивительно было, что он юноша… Почему, если другие вокруг — девушки? И…

— Хиромаса! — вдруг воскликнул Сэймэй, будто рассердившись, — вот тебе и причина, по которой он так от тебя прятался, он и без того застенчив, а ты, увидев его всего на мгновение, уже не даешь покоя!

Хиромасе снова стало неловко, он вспомнил испуганное лицо сикигами и перевел взгляд на свои руки, буркнув:

— Хоть скажи мне, что это за цветок?  
Сэймэй демонстративно выпрямился, поднял к своим губам чарку и отпил из нее, всем своим видом показывая, что отвечать не собирается.

2

Они просидели так еще с час, почти в полном молчании, распивая сакэ. Разговор особо не вязался, к тому же Хиромаса постоянно проваливался в свои мысли, а Сэймэй, казалось, не особо заботился о том, чтобы его из этих мыслей вытягивать. Он и нисколечки не удивился, когда Хиромаса, отставив чарочку и, хлопнув себя по коленям, поднялся и откланялся. Лишь слабо кивнул и перевел взгляд в сад. Хиромаса только обрадовался, что Сэймэй не стал его провожать, хотелось еще раз попробовать поймать таинственного сикигами, и ему даже показалось, что на выходе уже с усадьбы он увидел ткань темно-синего широкого рукава, перехваченного темно-зеленой лентой. Но в свете луны все это было таким неясным, а сам Хиромаса пытался разглядеть его так сильно, что не удивился бы, если и это ему почудилось.

Он не знал, когда будет сегодня возвращаться домой, поэтому велел не ждать его у ворот с повозкой. Обычный аристократ бы ни за что не пошел в ночь пешком, но Хиромасу это не слишком заботило. Достав из рукава флейту и покачивая ею на ходу, он устремился с угла улицы Цутимикадо, но не был уверен, что направлялся домой. За вторым поворотом ему почудился вдруг звук шепотка, и он, ступая так тихо, как только мог, направился туда.

— Почему же ты не хочешь?

— Ах, господин, с моим положением, я могу быть разве что служанкой, прошу вас, не берите меня в дом, вашей супруге это не понравится.

— У госпожи доброе сердце, она не станет тебя обижать, к тому же, недавно родился сын, и она, и ее семья не станет тебя попрекать.

— Какой вы жестокий, потому ей и будет особенно неприятно, сделай вы меня младшей супругой сейчас…

Хиромаса смутился, поняв, чему он стал свидетелем, и собирался было уйти, но вдруг внимание его привлекло очертание пляшущей на земле тени. Он видел мужчину, сидящего на коленях на земле, обхватившего свою любовницу, но вот в ее силуэте было что-то неправильное, а что Хиромаса никак не мог понять. Тело ее было крепко прижато к мужчине, почти не разобрать его линий, но что-то… Впрочем, это могло быть и от сакэ, Хиромаса совсем не чувствовал себя пьяным, но и вспомнить, сколько же он выпил в этот вечер, не мог, потому решил так же осторожно убраться назад, но в этот момент он явственно увидел, как тень женщины махнула двумя тонкими хвостами.

Чудовище!

Конечно, кто бы еще стал назначать свидание в таком месте в такое время! Хиромаса выскочил из-за угла прежде, чем успел подумать. Женщина вскрикнула и кинулась в покосившиеся ворота, мужчина же быстро прикрыл рукавом лицо, чтобы Хиромаса не сумел разглядеть его черт, и прыгнул в повозку, лишенную каких либо знаков. Почти в тоже мгновение она тронулась, удаляясь так быстро, что и не подумаешь, будто запряжена она была волом. Хиромаса обернулся к усадьбе, где скрылась женщина, но она была пустой и совершенно тихой. Там явно никто не жил.

3

Мысли о ночном свидании, невольным свидетелем которого он стал, не покидали Хиромасу весь следующий день. Выполняя поручения при дворе, он всматривался в лбы и макушки всех молодых людей, что ему попадались, силясь понять, был ли кто-то из них вчерашним любовником. Увлекшись своими мыслями, он совсем позабыл про приличия, так что пару раз до его ушей долетали смеющиеся шепотки о странной степени интереса молодого господина Хиромасы к мужчинам, к слову, знает ли кто, обменивался ли он посланиями с какой-нибудь хорошенькой фрейлиной? Между прочим, молодой господинон уже подошел к возрасту тридцати

Хиромаса рассердился, и оттого сделался еще более неловким. Конечно, он обменивался посланиями, и не только, с дамами, и это прекрасно было известно. Между прочим, одна из этих дам даже была сейчас в числе тех, кто смешливо напомнил о его холостом положении, уж не ей ли известно…! Но Хиромаса и сам понимал, что преступил приличия, потому пытаться бороться сейчас бесполезно, разумнее будет уйти поскорее и подождать, пока не появится повод для пересудов поинтереснее.

Он и сам не знал, почему так хотел разобраться, что там произошло со вчерашними возлюбленными, и что это была за дама. Постоянные приключения с Сэймэем сделали его охочим до расследований и наблюдений за духами. Большей частью, он не понимал, как они существуют и что ими движет, но, как и все непонятное, они притягивали его внимание, а когда рядом оказывался Сэймэй, всегда знающий, что к чему, истории превращались в увлекательнейшее приключение, в сравнении с которым меркли любые дворцовые дела. Даже поручения императора, хотя от этой кощунственной мысли Хиромаса внутренне содрогнулся.

— Слыхал, по улице Цутимикадо вчера опять колдовские огни видали!

— Эээ, опять?! Это уж третий раз подряд, как через две ночи!

Хиромаса очнулся от своих мыслей, поняв, что разговор может относиться к тем странностям, которым он стал свидетелем этой ночью, и прислушался внимательнее.

— Но этот раз особенный! Говорят, до утра в старой усадьбе госпожи Осенней росы слышался звериный вой.

— Вот дела…

Поняв, что разговор собирается завершаться, Хиромаса выступил вперед и обратился к двум рыбакам, несшим свой улов к рыночной улице.

— А расскажите мне, что за заброшенный дом?

Рыбаки отпрянули, завидев Хиромасу, и неуклюже поклонились, едва не расплескав содержимое своих корзин.

— Так ведь, все знают, господин. Дом этот стал пустым с тех пор, как несколько лет назад скончалась младшая дочка боковой ветви рода Такамуко. Она была любимицей отца, но слаба здоровьем с самого рождения, потому и прозвали ее за глаза Осенней росой, все понимали, что век ее будет недолог.

— Госпожа была славной… — вступил второй рыбак, до того угрюмо молчавший. — Моя жена при ней служила, до сих пор, бывает, вспоминает, каким нежным ребенком она была. Отец о ней так пекся, что и людям не показывал, не хотел, чтобы она волновалась. А как не стало ее, съехал из дома, оставил все в нем как было при девочке, и строго-настрого запретил хоть что-то трогать. С тех пор дом и заброшен, уж пятое лето идет… Жена моя, как начались эти странности, все как в воду опущенная ходит, говорит, нехорошо, что усадьбу трогают, и беспокоится все, как бы это не был дух юной госпожи. Даже порывалась сама туда пойти, но я ей строго-настрого запретил!

— Это ты верно сделал… — кивнул Хиромаса, — и впредь вели к дому не приближаться. Нечего вам там делать.

Но он точно знал, кому там дело было.

4

Помня разговор об именах, сегодня Хиромаса, пересекая мост, старался не только не спросить мысленно, ожидает ли его Сэймэй, но и вообще изгнать из головы любую тень мыслей о нем. Получалось плохо. Совершенно недовольный этим Хиромаса велел остановить повозку перед мостом и принялся медитировать. Вспоминая разговоры о просветлении с монахами столичных храмов, он постарался выбрать что-то простое, сосредоточиться на нем и довести до абсурда. Узор на его хакама как раз подошел. Под его взглядом многоугольники стали распадаться на отдельные ровные линии, соединенные в каком-то уже непонятном ему узоре, затем он начал замечать текстуру нитей, они, в отличие от линий, находились в каком-то беспорядке и прилегали друг к другу неровно… Хиромаса понял, что уже не понимает, почему он в стоящей повозке и смотрит на свои собственные хакама. Он стукнул в стенку, отдавая приказ двигаться, но тут, его взгляд привлекла петля на нитке, он поразглядывал ее пару мгновений, и совершенно отвлекся от этого странного занятия.

Зачем же он в повозке?

Выглянув в окошечко, Хиромаса вспомнил, что вообще-то ехал к Сэймэю. И, похоже, у него получилось пересечь мост, не думая о хозяине дома, в который он направлялся.

Сэймэй стоял в воротах своей усадьбы, что было совершенно удивительно. Лицо его абсолютно ничего не выражало.

— Сэймэй! — радостно воскликнул Хиромаса, выбираясь из повозки, — Ты знал, что я приеду? В этот раз я изо всех сил старался не думать о тебе на том мосту, у меня получилось?

Сэймэй криво улыбнулся, разглядывая гостя, и ответил не сразу.

— Получилось, господин Хиромаса. Я знал, что ко мне прибудет посетитель, но не знал, что это будете Вы. Вы решили почтить меня своим визитом только для того, чтобы проверить, как хорошо у Вас получается не думать обо мне?

Хиромаса опешил и почувствовал, как радость от того, что у него получилось обойти сю, улетучилась, уступив место какому-то тяжелому чувству, похожему на вину.

— Нет, я… У меня есть одно дело, которое мне хотелось бы обсудить…

— Конечно. Дело. Тогда проходите.

Сэймэй развернулся, махнув широкими рукавами, и направился к дому. Хиромаса отпустил повозку и заторопился следом, невольно задержавшись взглядом на месте, где в прошлый раз увидел юношу сикигами. Сэймэй повернулся к Хиромасе у дома и вопросительно на него уставился, наклонив голову.

— Мы… Я принес немного сушеной рыбки… на закуску…

— Вы, верно, хотели выпить сакэ?

— Сэймэй, почему ты зовешь меня на Вы?

— А разве не Вы так старались сохранить свой визит от меня в тайне? Подобное престало малознакомым гостям, раз так, не вижу причин оскорблять Вас отсутствием почтительного обращения.

— Сэймэй, ты что, дуешься? — Хиромаса ахнул, сам едва веря мысли, что Сэймэй мог язвить и дуться на него потому, что тот сумел обойти его заклинания. — Ты же всегда был рад, если у меня что-то получалось!

Сэймэй в ответ поджал губы и отвел взгляд от Хиромасы. Потом вздохнул, и будто все мышцы его лица разом расслабились, принимая привычное Хиромасе выражение. Сэймэй потер точку между бровями и махнул рукой в сторону дома.

— Я не дуюсь.

— Так что, я решил сразу пойти к тебе. Скажи же, странно все это, та женщина как раз прыгнула в заброшенный дом госпожи Осенней росы, и именно этой ночью там слышали вой.

— Странно-то странно… Но мне пока неясно, что это может быть. Я сказал бы, что это дух юной госпожи вернулся в дом, который она никогда не покидала, души часто бывают привязаны к месту, в котором жили, но это не совпадает с обычным сроком возвращения… Это так же мог бы быть живой дух ее отца, горюющего по дочери, но тут уже не вяжется с тем, что ты видел даму…

— Теперь, когда ты взялся за это, я точно спокоен, ты подумаешь, и все решишь. — Хиромаса, вываливший все, на Сэймэя, теперь думал, что сделал все, что мог, а потому почувствовал облегчение.

— Вы так уверены, господин Хиромаса. — тонко улыбнулся Сэймэй в ответ.

— Потому что Сэймэй — это Сэймэй, ты точно можешь понять и разрешить все это — уверенно кивнул Хиромаса. В этот раз в голосе Сэймэя не было и намека на холодность, но он все равно поморщился, — Не нужно звать меня на Вы, хорошо?

— Оо? Не нравится?

— Не нравится.

— Что же… — Сэймэй перевел взгляд на свою чарочку для сакэ, которую держал пальцами обеих рук, скрывая улыбку.

Выждав немного и поняв, что Сэймэй не собирается продолжать, Хиромаса вернул тему к таинственной усадьбе.

— Сходим туда?

— Сходим.

— Когда?

— Завтра ночью. Если верить тому, что сказали тебе рыбаки, завтра оно появится там снова.

5

На следующий вечер Хиромаса прибыл к воротам усадьбы Сэймэя в полном военном облачении и с луком. Никогда нельзя было знать, что тебя может ждать в заброшенном доме. Да к тому же, там слышали зверя!

Сэймэй улыбнулся, завидев Хиромасу, и одобрительно кивнул его экипировке. Хиромасе было все равно, даже если Сэймэй и считает все это излишним, сам Хиромаса прекрасно знал, что осторожность лишней не бывает, к тому же, им и правда приходилось сталкиваться со множеством нечисти, а Сэймэй всегда был легкомысленно налегке, так что ему, Хиромасе, пренебрегать защитой нельзя.

До усадьбы госпожи Осенней росы они шли пешком, от дома Сэймэя она была совсем недалеко.

— Как это ты не слышал звериного воя и не видел колдовских огней? — спросил Хиромаса, — тут же до твоего дома рукой подать.

Сэймэй безразлично пожал плечами и посмотрел на луну, становившуюся ярче с каждой минутой.

— Мне не особенно интересно, что происходит за моими воротами. Все, что стоит моего внимания, так или иначе само приходит в мою усадьбу.

— В твою усадьбу прихожу только я, да отчаявшиеся, с которыми случилось что-то страшное настолько, что оно страшнее визита в твой дом.

— И я о том, все, чему требуется мое внимание, приходит само.

Хиромаса только фыркнул.

— Спрашивать, знал ли ты госпожу Осеннюю росу и вовсе глупо, наверное.

— Не знал, — согласился Сэймэй.

— Что и взять с человека, зовущего императора «тот парень»… — недовольно пробурчал Хиромаса. Сэймэй только спрятал улыбку за веером.

Усадьба выглядела такой пустой и тихой, что сложно было поверить, будто когда-то здесь жила молоденькая госпожа с полным двором. Небольшой декоративный пруд совершенно зарос тиной и походил больше на дикое болотце. Двор порос разнотравьем, кое-где еще виднелись остатки культурных растений, но они были почти поглощены дикими цветами и сорной травой, издававшими, впрочем, приятный аромат поля, какой можно почувствовать у гор, где хотят только монахи. Двери были распахнуты настежь, кое-где во внутренних перегородках и некогда раскрашенных ширмах виднелись прорехи. Хиромасе показалось, что многие из них выглядят так, будто оставлены когтями животного, но он не взялся бы утверждать наверняка.

— Похоже… здесь живет зверь?

Сэймэй задумчиво оглядел сад и медленно кивнул, слегка сощурив глаза.

— Похоже… Но я не думаю, что это кто-то крупный, вон там точно следы когтей, но они слишком мелкие даже для барсука… Может, куница? Или что-то подобного размера…

Сэймэй двинулся по дому, тщательно осматривая следы когтей на древесине и бумаге и бормоча себе что-то под нос. Хиромаса, немного успокоенный тишиной усадьбы, позволил себе оглядеться. Совсем расслабляться, впрочем, не стоило, Сэймэй увлечен расследованием, а потому стоит быть бдительным за двоих. За забором послышался звук копыт.

— Сэймэй! — зашипел Хиромаса, кинувшись к другу, неаккуратно схватил его за пояс и потянул к кустам, — Там кто-то едет, я думаю, это тот самый любовник, давай спрячемся и проследим, что будет дальше!

— Оо — удивленно выдохнул Сэймэй, нисколько не сопротивляясь, и послушно спрятался в зарослях молодого ивняка, — Как здорово, что ты это заметил, так нам будет проще узнать, что к чему.

Хиромаса кивнул, втиснулся следом и оказался прижат к Сэймэю. Напряженно вслушиваясь в звуки во внутреннем дворе усадьбы, он совсем не обратил внимания на тесноту. Повозка остановилась, из нее кто-то вышел и направился к дому. Хиромаса не мог обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, кто там был, потому шепотом попросил Сэймэя описать гостя. Сэймэй согласно кивнул и наклонился вперед, почти опуская подбородок на плечо Хиромасы, затем приблизил губы к его уху и зашептал так тихо, что звук его голоса можно было принять скорее за дыхание.

— Мужчина... нет, юноша, на вид ему не больше 23-х… По одеянию ранга не понять, но думаю, что не старше пятого… Миловидный, но в движениях неуверенный, да и сейчас, к тому же, крадется…

Хиромаса мысленно застонал. Вся эта ситуация явственно напомнила ему ритуал изгнания духа, который не так давно проводил над ним Сэймэй. С той самой ночи он старался о нем не вспоминать и не думать, и у него это даже отлично получалось, но размеренный шепот Сэймэя и ощущение его дыхания на шее вмиг возродили все чувства, что охватывали его той ночью. Хиромасе даже показалось, что в него снова кто-то вселился, настолько сильными были эти ощущения.

— Голова… я видел только его макушку, опиши голову…

— Хммм, — протяжно выдохнул Сэймэй, и Хиромасе показалось, что он сойдет с ума от этого безумного щекочущего чувства. Он поспешно закусил губу и постарался сфокусироваться на боли.  
— Лоб очень высокий, расстояния между бровями почти нет… Переносица узкая.

— Похож… — выдавил Хиромаса сквозь прикушенную губу и постарался сфокусироваться на мыслях о деле.— Ждем, когда появится девушка.

— Кажется, она итак здесь.

— Здесь? Она что же, пришла, когда мы проверяли дом?

— Думаю, она и не уходила…

— Идем! — Хиромаса рванулся, намереваясь спасать молодого аристократа, который не ведал, во что ввязался, но вдруг почувствовал, что руки Сэймэя обхватили его за пояс и спину и крепко прижали к себе.

— Погодим еще, Хиромаса, — выдохнул ему в ухо колдун, — может, нам и не нужно никого спасать.

— Но там же монстр!

— И что? Не все монстры хотят вредить людям, есть и такие, которые очень даже полезны.

— Хорошо, подождем… Ты не мог бы отпустить меня…

— Тише, Хиромаса! — мурлыкающим голосом прошептал Сэймэй. — если мы сейчас будем дергаться, кусты затрясутся, и нас раскроют. Побудь паинькой. — Сэймэй легонько похлопал Хиромасу одной рукой по спине, в тоже время крепче сжимая хватку второй вокруг талии. Хиромасе осталось только судорожно хватать ртом воздух, хоть Сэймэй сжимал не настолько крепко, чтобы препятствовать его дыханию, воздуха отчаянно не хватало.

— Нас прервали в тот раз, но все равно хочу, чтобы ты поехала со мной!

— Господин, пожалуйста, не нужно, мне не положено.

— Ну и пусть, никому нет дела до ранга младшей жены, а от старшей госпожи теперь есть и наследник, никто не будет чинить препятствий! С твоим чудесным характером ты быстро станешь частью семьи!

— Мне не нужно быть женой, довольно и того, что вы приезжаете сюда, и я могу вас видеть. Пусть все будет так и дальше, это для всех удобно.

— Для меня — неудобно! Я хочу, чтобы ты жила со мной.

— Прошу вас, господин, я не могу покинуть этот дом!

— Да что это за дом-то такой, развалюха! Не могу понять твоей семьи, что оставила тебя здесь, в этом месте жить невозможно! А ты так цепляешься за этих людей. Разве девушка в одиночестве сама может позаботиться обо всех делах?

— Я могу готовить пищу и содержать себя в порядке…

— Чепуха, это все совсем тебе не подходит, я хочу, чтобы у тебя всего было довольно, потому и собираюсь сделать женой, не служанкой! Поедем, повозка уже готова.

— Нет!

Между любовниками, похоже, разгоралась ссора, и Хиромаса очень жалел, что не может ее видеть. Зато Сэймэй, казалось, всецело поглощён развернувшимся действом и совсем перестал обращать внимания на Хиромасу. Последнему оставалось только обратиться в слух.

— Почему ты так упрямишься?

— Я хочу остаться здесь! Прошу вас, господин, просто приезжайте ко мне иногда, мне будет этого довольно…

— Ну уж нет! Ты так клялась мне в любви, а теперь, когда я хочу связать с тобой жизнь, отказываешься ехать в мой дом? Раз не едешь, то я больше здесь не появлюсь!

— Но господин… — в голосе девушке слышалось искреннее отчаянье, казалось, она сейчас заплачет, — прошу вас, не покидайте меня… Без вас мне будет так тяжело…

— Неблагодарная! Раз ты и правда меня любишь, то поедешь сейчас со мной!

— Я не могу…

— Тогда ты больше никогда меня не увидишь!

— Нет! — отчаянный голос девушки сорвался в разъяренный вопль, и вскоре к нему присоединился крик мужчины.

Хиромаса дернулся в руках Сэймэя, но тот продолжал держать все так же крепко, не позволяя даже обернуться.

— Сэймэй, что ты делаешь?! Пусти, там что-то происходит!

— Ты! Никогда! Меня! Не покинешь! — голос девушки стал походить на рык, Хиромасе показалось, что он слышит треск одежд, вдруг раздался особенно пронзительный вопль мужчины.  
Хиромаса яростно забился, желая вырваться, но у него вышло только развернуться в руках Сэймэя, ровно настолько, чтобы видеть, что происходит на веранде дома.

На веранде дома прехорошенькая женщина сидела верхом на лежащем мужчине и яростно била себя по бокам раздвоенным кошачьим хвостом. Из-под волны тяжелых волос проглядывали округлые уши, а во рту виднелись мелкие острые зубы с четырьмя клыками. Она рвала когтями каригину испуганного мужчины и выла низким вибрирующим голосом.

— Я больше не останусь одна! Раз ты так хочешь жить со мной в одном доме, так оставайся же навечно в моем!

Когда на мужчине больше не осталось одежды, она выпрямилась и запрокинула голову, откидывая назад тяжелые блестящие волосы, и посмотрела на его лицо сверху вниз.

— Ты — мой. — прорычав эти слова она опустила лицо к шее мужчины, будто яростно целуя, но через секунду снова послышался истошный вопль, и Хиромасе показалось, что он увидел брызнувшую кровь. Не в силах сдержать испуганного возгласа, он снова рванулся вперед, чтобы помочь молодому аристократу, но Сэймэй тисками сжал его талию, тесно прижимая к себе.

— Сэймэй, пусти! Я могу ему помочь!

— Он всего лишь получил то, что хотел, — тихо, но больше не шепотом выдохнул ему в ухо Сэймэй. Он отнял одну руку от тела Хиромасы, и накрыл своей ладонью его глаза. — Не смотри.

Хиромаса больше не видел, но отлично слышал все: и утробное рычание девушки-кошки, и треск разрываемой звериными когтями плоти, и стоны умирающего юноши.

Вскоре стало совсем тихо.

Хиромаса стоял, боясь пошевелиться, а может потому, что тело его совершенно онемело, и он больше не знал, как им управлять. Ему показалось, что Сэймэй что-то напел, но в следующий момент он потерял сознание.

6

Хиромаса очнулся и посмотрел наверх. Наверху снова были звезды и луна, в этот раз, уже убывающая. Пронесся холодный ветерок, и он подумал, что, слышит отголосок осени. А может ему только кажется.

Вдруг Хиромаса понял, что лежит на чем-то мягком. Он дернулся, но тут же оказался мягко прижат назад ладонью Сэймэя.

— Не вставай. У тебя может кружиться голова.

Голова Хиромасы, как оказалось, лежала на коленях Сэймэя. Он кивнул, показывая, что не собирается вставать, но Сэймэй не спешил убирать ладонь. Спустя несколько мгновений, которые для Хиромасы растянулись на часы, он все же отнял руку и оправил пряди волос Хиромасы, выбившиеся из пучка.

— Тут, кажется, не пахнет кровью.

— Не пахнет.

— Почему? Здесь только что разорвали человека.

— Она слизала ее всю.

Хиромаса вздрогнул и снова дернулся, чтобы встать, и на сей раз он был уверен, что простое движение ладонью его не остановит. Сэймэй не дал ему помочь тому аристократу, и теперь он сожран чудищем!

Но Сэймэй снова крепко обхватил его со спины и подтянул наверх так, что Хиромаса оказался, прижат к нему, а губы его находились прямо рядом с ухом Хиромасы.

— Погоди, не сердись, Хиромаса… Выслушай, что я тебе скажу.

— Я выслушаю, но не думаю, что это что-то изменит!

— Хоть выслушаешь, хорошо. Эта девушка — лесная кошка, которую с охоты котенком принес в дом господин из боковой ветви рода Такамуко для своей больной дочери. Кто-то из них убил кошку-мать, когда она учила охоте своих детей. Все котята разбежались, кроме одной, она оказалась слишком слабой, а может, ее обижали собратья, и потому она была тщедушной, по сравнению с остальными. Господину Такамуко стало жаль слабого котенка, к тому же, он напомнил ему о дочери, вот он и принес ее в дом. Маленькая госпожа Осенняя роса ужасно обрадовалась кошке, прежде ей совсем не с кем было скоротать время, кроме бесчисленных служанок, а теперь у нее была своя подруга. Девочка вскормила кошку, та оправилась, и вскоре сама стала заботиться о девочке. По-своему, конечно. Она грела ее во сне и носила полупридушенных крыс, чтобы та наконец научилась охоте и стала взрослой самостоятельной кошкой. Но маленькой госпоже не могли помочь ни молоко, ни мыши. После того, как ее не стало, господин Такамуко покинул этот дом. Кошку взяли с собой, но она сбегала и возвращалась в футон своей госпожи, который оставили на прежнем месте. Со временем, слуги Такамуко поняли, что забрать кошку из дома невозможно, и просто стали приносить ей еду в холодные дни, оставляя ее на пороге усадьбы.

Так продолжалось несколько лет, пока этой весной сюда не ввалился наш знакомый аристократ, перебравший на каком-то банкете. Он забыл, где была его повозка, а в дороге его настиг дождь, так что он решил спрятаться в этой заброшенной усадьбе и переждать его. Кошка, уже давно не видавшая людей, вышла к нему. На свою беду, юный господин очень любил кошек, а завидев такую красавицу не смог устоять, и потратил всю ночь и все старания на то, чтобы приманить к себе кошку. Его усилия увенчались успехом, и, невероятно довольный собой, он ушел, думая, что обязательно вернется к такому чудесному животному.

Он и вернулся, с мешочком рыбы, но в усадьбе его встретила уже не кошка, а девушка. Ему бы, конечно, задуматься, как здесь оказалась женщина, но барышня была настолько хорошенькой и милой, что когда она объяснила ему, что никак не может покинуть этот дом, он просто решил, что семья ее здесь временно спрятала, возможно, от бед, а может и от притязаний какого-нибудь мужчины, вон какая она чудесная! Вскоре, все закончилось известно чем. И кошка, и молодой господин, действительно полюбили друг друга.

— Она убила его!

— Послушай дальше. Вскоре, молодой господин был уже недоволен одними лишь свиданиями в этом доме. Ему захотелось, чтобы его возлюбленная стала его женой. Невзирая на ее ранг и статус он собирался ввести ее как жену, а не наложницу.

— Это лишь говорит о том, какой искренней была его любовь!

— Кошка не могла оставить этот дом. Она слишком любила маленькую госпожу, здесь, в ее футоне, еще можно было почувствовать ее запах, правда, кошке пришлось разорвать его и выпотрошить, чтобы лучше чувствовать запах. Но и мужчину она любила. Потому и предлагала оставить все, как было, ей не нужны были ни статус жены, ни семья, ни новый дом. Она хотела быть только с тем, что осталось от ее госпожи, которая выкормила ее, хотя в лесу она должна была бы погибнуть.

— Сэймэй, неужели ты хочешь убедить меня, что она сделала все правильно!

— Нет, нет никакого правильно, Хиромаса. Я только хочу объяснить, почему она это сделала. Он не желал до конца разобраться с тем, почему его возлюбленная не хочет ехать с ним, ее причины казались ему заведомо пустячными, потому он пригрозил ей тем, что она больше не могла выносить после знакомства с ним — одиночеством. Наш знакомый загнал своими требованиями возлюбленную в тупик, она решила проблему, как умела. Не стоит угрожать своим близким самым ценным для них. Никогда нельзя узнать, в какое отчаянье это способно их привести.

— Особенно, когда твой близкий — чудище…

— Особенно тогда — усмехнулся Сэймэй и легонько сжал тело Хиромасы, приближая того к себе, — Что, господин Хиромаса, кажется, это приключение пришлось Вам не по вкусу?

— Не обращайся ко мне на Вы… — недовольно буркул Хиромаса, сдавшийся, но все еще смутно чувствовавший обиду от того, как все закончилось.

— Не смей не думать обо мне.  
Хиромасе почудилось, будто он слышал рык.


End file.
